Tbone And Turmoil What if Scenario
by TurbokatDragon239
Summary: This a T-bone and Turmoil "What if" story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a story on T-bone and Turmoil. A "what if" story. What if T-bone didn't betray turmoil and asked razor to join him. And at the end what if turmoil joined t-bone to become the third swat kat. I'll explain this as I keep writing chapters. I don't own the swat kats.**

**Rated T**

**T-bone and Turmoil**

**Chapter 1: The ace pilot**

**The Hangar (10 minutes before heading to the desert)**

T-bone asked "Hey razor, are you sure about this missile test, because I just might enjoy myself when I fly through the canyon" Joked t-bone. Razor said "T-bone, were going to test my new missiles not your fancy flying." After razor finished loading the last of his missiles he thought there was sadness in t-bone's voice. The swat kats were both heading for the desert and razor noticed that t-bone was very quiet throughout the trip. Razor thought "I've never seen him like this he's usually all hyped up and ready for a challenge." Hopefully a desert run might help him be in a good mood.

**In the desert**

T-bone and razor were in the desert testing their new missiles; they were almost done on their last test. "Ka-boom" Said razor "targets destroyed". "Dang, razor" said t-bone "you've got good shots. Let's go home." said t-bone. "Roger that" replied razor. T-bone flew the TurboKat towards the salvage yard. T-bone was in thought during the trip he wondered if there was anyone who loved him for his flying, (razor is one). Chance had some feelings for callie, but she barely noticed him. Callie had feelings for jake and she spent most of her time talking to him. T-bone was concerned that he would not have a woman to love him for what he loves to do: flying. The closest person that he would talk about his problems with was feline feral. Not a bad kat to ask for friendship. After flying for 15 minutes they came upon megakat city and noticed something was not right.

**At megakat city**

There was a gigantic passenger jet was about to come in for a landing. The intercom dinged and the captain made his announcement:"**This is your captain speaking; we are now making our final approach to the busiest airport Mega Kat international. Please fasten your seat...aaahhh hey what's happening I can't concentrate." **The captain and his felt as if they were in a maze of twist and turns and couldn't correct themselves or the plane. The passenger jet began to plummet down to the city until two unknown engines attached themselves to the back of the plane and lifted the plane to a safe altitude.

**In the TurboKat **

T-bone said "lucky we happened to in the neighborhood razor." Razor replied "it's not over yet buddy, I've still got to land this plane, prepare for magnetic lock on" Razor pressed a switch that activated a winch and attached itself to the passenger plane. T-bone said "I got them; I just hope I can hold them. Thrusters to full power" Razor contacted the captain and said "attention captain were going to take you in" The captain replied weakly with "roger" and deployed the plane's landing gear. The passenger plane began to decent and the landing gear touched down with a screech as the plane's wheels hit the runway. The passenger plane landed safely to a stop, police and medical staff arrived to take care of the rest. An enforcer helicopter arrived on the scene; inside was Felina feral, Commander Feral's daughter. Using the radio she said "nice save swat kats". T-bone and razor headed back to their hangar when razor said "looks like everything's ok" T-bone asked "yeah, but I wonder what caused the plane to plummet?" He got his answer when dazzling lights began to form a holographic image of a female feline. She had high-heeled boots, a well chiseled jaw line, fur that was bright indicating healthy breeding, a Dracula like cape that went to her heels, a blood-red insignia that was on the front of her hat. She raised her hands to her hips and spoke "Attention citizens of megakat city, I am Turmoil. What you have just witnessed is a sample of the vertigo beam. With this new weapon I will now use to take this city and its airspace and place it in my control. However, I will allow this city to use MY airspace for the poultry sum of two million in gold per week. I will wait no longer than 0800 hours tomorrow for this week's payment, Turmoil out." When the hologram dissipated the clouds parted and revealed an airship hovering 500 feet above the city hall tower. Felina couldn't say anything but "she's got to be kidding. There's no way that's gonna happen." She pointed her helicopter towrds turmoil's. Using her radio she said "This is lieutenant feral, turmoil you're under arrest." The second she finished her sentence the cannon fired the beam and felina got caught in the vertigo. Her vision went blurred and criss-crossed. She was in pain as she tried to control the helicopter, but no use and the copter went down. The swat kats deployed a grappling hook and caught the copter before it could crash. As the turbokat descended to lower the copter the airship made its way to city hall. As the ship was moving turmoil gave one final warning "as you can see; attempts to resist will be futile, from now on the skies belong to turmoil." She gave an evil cackle before signing off. As t-bone and razor were watching T-bone said "looks like were going to have to take this blackmailer in buddy" They dropped their load and converted themselves for attack mode. The TurboKat headed towards turmoil's airship.

**TBC.**

**I know this is somewhat like the episode, I will continue writing. This isn't the only story I'm working on.**

**Please review whatever you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ** **Hello everyone, sorry I've been gone for so long I needed the time to think on my story. Now I'm back and am here to finish what I started. I promise you I will not disappoint any of you. Also 6 months away is not an excuse I'll tell you that much. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats. **

**Chapter 2: Aerial combat**

**Over megakat city**

T-bone and razor prepared themselves for a fight with turmoil. T-bone was ready for whatever turmoil would throw at him. The turbokat was in range of turmoil's airship and was ready for combat.

**Turmoil's Command center**

One of turmoil's lieutenants watched the screen and saw the turbokat heading in their direction. "Turmoil, it's the swat kats closing fast." Turmoil replied "give them a taste of the vertigo cannon as well lieutenant." Turmoil watched the monitor waiting to see the swat kats fall to their deaths, before thinking to herself "let's see what these kats are made of." Turmoil saw the turbokat evaded the vertigo cannon every time without any difficulty. Turmoil was in awe of the swat kats flying and decided to give the swat kats a challenge. Turmoil faced her lieutenant and said "dispatch fighters" the lieutenant looked back and replied "understood, let's see what happened when they fight the omega squadron."

**T-bone and razor**

T-bone saw the cannon turn in his direction and the cannon fired. T-bone quickly out maneuvered every shot without breaking a sweat. T-bone asked razor "think turmoil's impressed razor?" razor looked back and said "don't take any bows yet t-bone we got company." T-bone looked back and saw fighter planes on his tail and said "let's party". T-bone did a u turn with the turbokat and headed for the fighters. Razor said "T-bone engage anti- glare visor" Razor activated lock systems and said "flashbuld missiles locked deployed." Two missiles were launched from the jet and made their way to the fighters. When they reached their target the missiles opened and strong ultra violet lights burst into the pilot's eyes blinding them.

One of the omega pilots closed her eyes in pain "Aaahh, I can't see". The pilot could not regain control of the aircraft and was forced to eject from her plane, along with three other pilots. The turbokat made a second pass to finish off the enemy squadron, but t-bone didn't know that it was a trap. The lieutenant at the controls got an opportunity to finish off the swat kats. The lieutenant fired the vertigo beam and both t-bone and razor were caught in the beam's effect.

T-bone felt as if he was falling. Everything twisted and turned as t-bone tried to take control of both himself and the turbokat. "Huh, what the- what's happening." "I need to take control; I need to fight this vertigo." T-bone tried to focus as much as he could, but to no avail. The vertigo beam was strong; t-bone closed his eyes to counter the effect but did very little.

**Turmoil command center **

Turmoil watched in amazement the turbokat's flying abilities. Turmoil said to herself "what incredible flying. It would be a shame to destroy such an incredible pilot. If I can make this one mine there's no telling how strong we can be." Turmoil looked back at her lieutenant and said "lieutenant cease the attack, and engage tractor beam to bring that craft on board."

**The turbokat **

"Aah, it's no use, razor." T-bone got no response from razor. T-bone looked back at his unconscious partner and saw that he was out cold. "oh crud, he's out like a blown engine. I can't let turmoil get both of us." T-bone opened the canopy and hit the ejection switch. "You're out of here buddy, that cold air will wake you up." The vertigo beam fired at t-bone again and t-bone screamed in pain. "aahh" T-bone was left unconscious. Razor regained consciousness and asked himself "t-bone?" "He must have had a good reason to eject me out of the turbokat, and now I see why."

**Turmoil's holding cell**

T-bone regained consciousness and noticed a she-kat standing over him. Trying to remember who it was by looking at her face, he said one name "turmoil". Turmoil looked at him and said "now you see swat kat, I could have finished you with the vertigo ray. But I chose not to." T-bone thought she was lying, but she didn't look like she was. Turmoil looked at him and said "You see t-bone, I've been watching you and your flying is magnificent, I have never seen anyone out maneuver my best fighter squadron without breaking a sweat, and neither is the proposition I am prepared to offer you T-bone looked back and said "whatever you want from me lady, you need to find somewhere else." Turmoil chuckled and replied "relax t-bone and listen; I see you have lost your partner. Why don't you fly with me?" T-bone answered "what are you crazy lady?" Turmoil was raged, and grabbed t-bone's collar "crazy, what can megakat city offer you that can compare with me; Money I can give you more than you could name. You want power I will have my invincible air force at you disposal; the most high tech machinery in the world will be at your command. Not only that I will give the rank of rank of flight commander to you; once I'm certain of your loyalty to me and my superior." T-bone asked you have a superior." Turmoil answered "yes, I'm certain that you will meet her later in the day. Don't worry I will vouch for you and she'll decide from there." Turmoil looked at t-bone again and asked "well, do you accept my offer your skills matched with me; we can be invincible. You have leadership among the elite." T-bone Answered "ok, you convinced me, besides the enforcers have been my enemy; especially their commander." Turmoil went around t-bone and began to cut his ropes, when he sensed that turmoil was cutting the last bond he broke free and nursed his abused wrists. T-bone looked at turmoil before she turned away and thought to himself "maybe I can use this to bring her in or change her life; one way to find out."

**Whatever reviews you **

**I know this still describes the episode, but this is how I wanted to start off. I'll explain in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: in this chapter of the swat Kats t-bone plays along until the right time to ask turmoil if she wants to be the third swat Kat. I'll explain as the story goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat Kats**

**Chapter 3: Time and comfort**

Razor regained consciousness and found himself at free altitude hovering over the airship. "Ohh; my head, T-bone?" Razor looked around to find t-bone wasn't with him. Razor was still barely feeling the effects of the vertigo beam. "I guess t-bone must have had a good reason to eject me out of the turbokat, and now I see why." Razor looked down to see a guard unaware of what's going to happen.

**Inside turmoil's holding cell**

Turmoil escorted t-bone to her fighter's hangar bay. T-bone was amazed at how much was in the hangar. The glimpse of a familiar engine caught t-bone's eye "An m-24 mega-thruster? I thought that design didn't go past the drawing board stage." Turmoil looked at him and said "it hadn't; until I re-designed it, and modified it." "Which is where I am now?" T-bone detected a hint of sadness in her voice and could tell she was not interested in talking about herself. Turmoil headed for a table, it had to cups and a pitcher of milk. Turmoil poured the milk on both glasses and gave t-bone his. She held her glass up and said "to a successful partnership". T-bone thought "and probably a new start for you".

**Outside turmoil's ship**

One of the female guards was on duty when she sensed something was not right. She looked around and could not figure out what was wrong. She heard a strange rumbling low, but strong enough to feel. The guard realized where the noise was coming from and looked up to see an ejection seat descend her way. Razor hit the guard on the guard on the head knocking her out cold for a few minuets. Razor looked back and said "whoops, didn't mean to hit you so hard." Razor started to take the ropes of his chute to tie her up before she gave away his position. As soon as he finished he covered the unconscious guard before saying "I was always raised to give my seat to a lady. I just hope I'm not too late to save t-bone." Razor made his way through the ship although the roaming guards were a bit of a problem.

**Main corridor of the ship **

"Come with me t-bone, you're going to need a uniform in order to begin your command". T-bone followed turmoil to her quarters. She opened the door and they both walked inside. Turmoil went to her closet and pulled out a uniform blue in color. She turned around to face t-bone and said "you may use my personal bathroom to change and for any other uses. When you're done knock on the door or let me know when you finished." T-bone couldn't believe himself, he thought "the things I'll do to make this city a better place." T-bone was finishing up with the top collar button on his uniform, when he realized something; "Here I am in a woman's bathroom, dressed I woman's uniform and I'm surprised she had it in my size." Turmoil knocked on the door and opened it to see t-bone finished putting on his new uniform. Turmoil looked at t-bone and said "it looks well on you flight commander". T-bone turned around and asked "how long were you standing there?" she replied "I only wanted to see what was taking you so long. You had me concerned for a bit." She turned and said to him "come, let me show you the rest of the ship and introduce you to your crew."

**Inside the ship**

Razor was careful to evade the guard every chance he could get. Luckily razor was a master when it came to hiding. Razor decided to start with the ship mainframe to acquire information on turmoil's ship. As soon as he arrived at his destination, he got through the security no problem. Razor's mind was going nuts when he saw what turmoil's ship had to offer. It was more than enough to make razor think that t-bone might be going for this opportunity. When razor was finished with his first mission, he decided make his way to the bridge.

**Ship's main bridge**

T-bone followed turmoil to the bridge and said to himself "razor hope you make it in time." T-bone looked around and was amazed at how turmoil's ship looked from the inside. Turmoil lead t-bone to the central part of the bridge and saw female pilots, maybe two squadrons of fighter pilots. When they both stopped T-bone said "I see all your pilots are female." Turmoil replied "they are the finest pilots in the sky. I never saw a male pilot who could out fly them, until today." T-bone gazed at turmoil and said "I'm flattered." Turmoil walked over to the main controls "this is my main weapons panel. It control almost everything on this ship the auto guns, ship's anti missile system, and the vertigo beam which you fought with earlier. T-bone asked Turmoil "so this is the pride of your air force." Turmoil glanced at t-bone and replied "yes, it is my greatest accomplishment." They both walked over the windows to look at the city below. Turmoil said to t-bone "luckily for you, you will be on this end of it from now on." T-bone replied "well turmoil, you've got quite an operation here; I think I made the right choice in teaming up with you. We'll just have to teach this city a well deserved lesson when we drain it dry. Turmoil looked at t-bone and said "yes, I love it when you talk tough t-bone." T-bone replied "I can do more than talk tough." T-bone though to himself "Razor, you better be on the ship, I can't play along with her all day. I should try to convince her to change her ways tonight."

**TBC. Chapter 3 is how its starts off. Chapter 4 is where it begins at night over the megakat city.**

**Whatever reviews you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I decided to change the setting of when t-bone will ask turmoil to be free of her servitude of hell. This will all take place at night on turmoil's ship. It will start around sunset and into the late night. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 4: can I move on and forget my past?**

**Ship's main corridor**

Razor was wondering how long these corridors were. It made him feel like he was like walking on an endless maze. Razor was becoming frustrated until he was caught by three guards. One of them told razor "keep your hands up and don't move." Razor was backed up into a corner until he could go no further. The female guards walked closer to him and the squad leader said to her platoon Sgt "Sgt, I think this is the second swat kat. He wears the same logo as that other one." The sergeant looked at him and grabbed his muzzle and lifted him with just one arm. The sergeant gave "yeah, right. He isn't that tough." Razor had a habit of not hitting a lady, but just this one time he made an exception. Razor had an idea, but it would be tricky. "ok, ok, I'll tell you whatever you want, Just don't kill me yet." The blonde sergeant looked at him and said "whatever you say, it better be true." Razor breathed a relief sigh and as for his plan it started. Razor must stall for time and wait for the opportunity to talk to t-bone, who was still on the ship. The guards took razor to an interrogation room and began to work.

**Ship's hangar bay**

Turmoil led t-bone through a maze of hallways and corridors until they reached the ships main hangar. T-bone could make out that the turbokat was stored there. Turmoil looked at him and said "I see that jet is your life, pride and joy. When you are finished here please come to my personal quarters I have something I wish to speak with you about." Turmoil walked away leaving t-bone behind. T-bone looked back at the turbokat thinking to himself "might as well start to blow up the ship." Before t-bone could reach into his pocket he heard the sounds of an interrogation in a different room. He went to see who it was. He put his ear door to door and found the room and opened it. He saw razor roughed up a bit, but he had room for more. The guards looked back and saw their flight commander. The squad leader aimed her weapon at him and said "I knew you were a traitor to all of us." He looked at them and replied "how can you call me a traitor, you're the one who chose to keep him alive, and I wonder why." The squad leader looked at him trying to defend herself, but came up with no defense. Razor took this opportunity to talk to t-bone by faking a severe injury. Razor coughed up some blood to make him looked badly injured in the ribs. T-bone knew he was faking, but decided to use this to his advantage.

**Turmoil's private quarters**

"I hope he gets here soon, I can't keep lying to him. I've only just met him too, and I can't think of anyone to trust. I just wish I hadn't made this choice, and I can't forgive him for this. It's because of him that my life was crushed." Turmoil tried to hold back tears as she thought back to she was a fighter pilot in her younger days.

**3 Years ago **

Turmoil walked to her fighter jet all geared up for a dogfight. She saw some males trying to flirt with her wolf-whistling and trying to hit on her. She looked away and they were blown off with "not good enough". Turmoil boarded her fighter plane and began flight check. Turmoil's opponent introduced himself over the radio. "Hey there, I'm captain john vaques. Hope to see you in the air, and good luck." She replied back "pleased to meet you captain." As the captain took off he thought to himself "wow, she sounds hot." However, when he saw men trying taunt him, he changed the radio channel to secure frequency and said angrily "back off gentlemen, she's mine." Turmoil was in attack position and ready to engage her opponent. As soon as the captain matched her speed he said "fight's on" and the dog fight began.

The dogfight went to the desert turmoil made the first move; she made a dive to the canyon's to give him some competition. The captain followed her move for move without breaking a sweat. He laughed over the radio saying "come on turmoil, you can do better than that." Turmoil replied "don't worry I'll give you a run for your money." Turmoil decided to go all out and headed for the canyon. It was tight spaces, but the captain was Impressed with her flying. He saw turmoil weave around the turns without breaking a sweat. When the captain looked again turmoil was gone.

Turmoil was flying ahead of the captain making her disappear from the canyon. When the captain was confused, he flew into the canyon. What he didn't know was that turmoil locked and beat him. "bang, captain. You're dead." The captain didn't say a word; he just had a smirk on his face. When the john spoke over the radio he said "unbelievable, how about letting me by you dinner." Turmoil replied "careful captain, I bite hard and I'm deadly." When they landed the captain congratulated turmoil and walked away with a smirk on his face. He thought to himself "don't worry turmoil, you will belong to me." The captain was in thought on making a plan and hopefully it will work. Turmoil looked at the captain one more time and felt something bad was going to happen.

TBC.

Whatever reviews you like. I'm getting the hang of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: this chapter describes how turmoil became who she is. Turmoil also tells t-bone about why she wants out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own swat kats.**

**Chapter 5: how it all started.**

**After the dogfight**

Turmoil walked to get some food after defeating vaques, she thought to herself "This guy might be a lot of trouble. I better leave before he gets here." Turmoil didn't eat a lot and walked out of the mess hall to the parking lot, but not before a voice got her attention annoyingly. "Hey wait up" said vaques. She turned to see him running in her direction. When he caught up with her he said "wait, you didn't let me buy you dinner. There's a great restaurant not too far from here." before he could continue turmoil said "John, I've only just met you, you're a good guy, but it just wouldn't work between us. I'm so sorry." Turmoil walked to her car and drove out of the base, leaving a turned down kat on the lot. What she didn't know is that he was holding his anger inside him. He saw turmoil drive away, but not thinking to himself "turmoil, I promised myself I will make you mine and I will keep it. Enjoy tonight turmoil, because tomorrow you will belong to me." He smiled and walked away thinking he would succeed tomorrow, but what he didn't know is that turmoil was on to his scheme.

**Turmoil's residence**

Turmoil arrived home waiting to rest on her queen sized bed, when she remembered something in the mess hall. She thought "I better be careful, after what I said to him he might try anything to hurt me." She headed for the shower discarding her clothes. She just wanted to relax and enjoy her vacation time. She turned on the shower water to till it was warm enough to bathe and entered the shower. She felt the warm waters wash away her troubles, she felt as if everything was gone. Sadly, she was wrong for there was someone else in her house.

Vaques arrived at turmoil's house, looking for the opportunity to strike. He parked his car behind a vacant alley and turned off the engine, lights and radio. He got out of his car and entered the by picking the lock at the back door. He made his way to where turmoil was bathing. However, turmoil was almost finished with her bath. He heard her turn of the water and quietly hid in her room. While he waited, he said to himself "turmoil, if I can't have you nobody will. I will make you mine forever."

Turmoil finished with her shower and dried herself off with a dry towel. She put on her fresh panties and bra and she grabbed her robe and put it on. She headed for the bedroom and was going to dress in her casual clothes for the rest of the day. Sadly, turmoil was not going to sleep well tonight. Before she could pick up her shirt she was tackled from behind.

Turmoil felt someone pounce on her and pinned her on the bed. She struggled to get free, but was pinned by her attacker. She grabbed his neck in an effort to look at his face and recognized who it was. Turmoil said "vaques, how could you do this?". He answered back "shut up, I tried being nice about it. I offered you a chance to be with me, the best pilot in the air force. We could have been the greatest team and I could have been happy. I wanted you to be my wife turmoil and I'll still have that chance tonight. You will be mine, even if I have to force you."

Turmoil couldn't believe what she was hearing; he wanted her because he said so. Turmoil heard the sound of a zipper, but she summoned all her strength and kicked him between the legs and pushed him off her. She looked at him with furious anger and said "I will never belong to you. I am not your property. You are the biggest sob I've ever met, and I hope you rot in hell. Now get out of my house before I call the cops. I will never be yours." Turmoil stood with both fear and anger.

Vaques picked himself up and walked away. He turned around to speak to turmoil one last time, but was met with a furious fist to his face. Turmoil felt good to hit him like that and saw him leave her house. How she was going to get over tonight was a problem. She went to sleep after cleaning up her bedroom and tried to forget tonight. Morning found her sleeping like and angel. She got dressed for her day of flight combat, But was stopped by the sound of her phone. She picked it up and said "hello". A voice came back with bad news "lieutenant, you are under arrest for assault and battery." Turmoil screamed "what, who did I attack?" the phone came back "captain vaques. You are to report here at 0930. The base commander would like to speak with you." Turmoil replied "yes, sir." She got dressed and went to the base.

**Air force base phoenix**

Turmoil arrived at the base to speak with the commander. When she walked to colonel's office, she given disgraced looks by the other pilots. She got to the commander's office and knocked on the door. She said "commander, 2nd lieutenant turmoil reporting as ordered sir." The commander returned her salute and said "Have a seat, lieutenant" The commander looked at her with disbelief and said "you know why you are here. But I know there are two sides to every story. So explain what happened." She wasted no time in telling what happened last night. The commander was furious when she got to the part about the rape, he stopped her there. The commander said "ok' lieutenant. You're telling me the truth. I can't promise to get you a victory over the captain. But should the worst happen, I can try to get you an honorable discharge." The commander looked at her and said "you are dismissed." Turmoil saluted and walked away.

When the commander came back he said "I've got good news and bad news. First the good; the captain is going to prison and be give dishonorable discharge. Now the bad; you will be promoted, but at the same time be give an honorable discharge after seeing the psychologist. The reason is the captain's story convinced the board that you caused all this. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied. The board blames you for this incident." Turmoil looked at him and asked "but why the promotion sir?" Turmoil remembered she was to be promoted for captain herself. But her career ended too soon. The commander said "lieutenant, I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you, good luck." She saluted him and walked away. Turmoil's life went down hill quickly after that. After she was finished with the doctor, she packed things and left for home. When she arrived she fell on the bed sobbing that she cried herself to sleep.

**Turmoil's quarters**

Turmoil was crying, but t-bone was watching her the whole time and asked "turmoil, are you ok?" she snapped up and decided to confess. She looked at him and said "t-bone. I'm sorry that I brought you into this. But I need your help." T-bone saw that she was going to cry again, but he wrapped his arms around her and said don't worry I'm here." She cried a little and said "t-bone, I have to tell you something." T-bone listened as turmoil explained how and why she did this. T-bone was in was in shock and said "turmoil I promise to give you another way to be free." Turmoil looked at him with eyes of love and kissed him.

**TBC.**

**Don't worry I'm getting there. What ever reviews you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: hey everyone, how's the cliffhanger. Yes this is a mystery fanfic so the ending will be challenging for me. But don't worry I won't disappoint you folks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 6: A second chance.**

T-bone could not believe what just happened. Turmoil kissed him and they've only just met. T-bone released his embrace only to have her lips taken again, but this time with passion. Turmoil wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They stopped when they became tired and could hold their lust. T-bone said "wow, you are an angel when you do that." Turmoil blushed at the comment, but felt somewhat happy. T-bone now had a reason to keep razor on the ship and give turmoil the love she deserves. Turmoil looked at t-bone and said "t-bone, I know that your partner is on the ship. Now I need your help to destroy what I have done. Can I trust you with my life?" He looked at her and said "I will give my life to protect you." T-bone picked her up and held her in a warm embrace. He looked at her and said "turmoil, what's the first thing to do?" She looked at him and said "well first we need your partner, and then the plan begins." T-bone left in the direction of his partner.

**Holding cell **

Razor was having bit of trouble getting himself together. When t-bone entered the room, he looked at the guards and said "leave us, I want to talk to him alone." One of the guards looked at him and said "yes sir." All the guards left the room and t-bone started to untie razor. Razor couldn't tell why t-bone was helping him. Razor looked at him and asked "hey t-bone, what's up?" T-bone said "I need your help to destroy the ship, and help turmoil." Razor almost screamed in shock until t-bone covered his mouth "you're going to help who?" T-bone shushed him before he could answer and said "yes, I'm going to help turmoil destroy the ship. She was faking the whole thing from the start. She was never going to take over megakat city, it was all a lie." Razor looked at t-bone as if he lost his mind, but he would never lie to him. Razor looked at him and said "ok t-bone, say I believe you what then?" all t-bone said was "you can trust me or not." After t-bone finished untying razor, t-bone took him to where turmoil was waiting for them.

**Back at turmoil's quarters**

Before they arrived turmoil was asleep because she was so tired. That's when t-bone entered and saw turmoil sleeping like an angel. He didn't want to disturb her so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her lightly on her side before she turned to her stomach. T-bone sat next to her watching her sleep until razor walked in and asked "t-bone are you almost done…" but razor didn't finish his question until t-bone told him to keep quiet. T-bone looked back at turmoil and quietly told him to wait for a few minutes. Razor left t-bone alone with turmoil and waited for minutes. After almost an hour and a half turmoil began to stur in her sleep until her eyes opened. She looked around to find t-bone sitting right next to her. She looked at him and said "t-bone what are you doing here?, was I asleep?" T-bone answered "yes, and you looked beautiful too, so peaceful and angelic. Turmoil blushed at his compliments. She took a few minutes to pull herself together and yawned. While t-bone stood up and walked to the door.

Turmoil saw him and said "t-bone, please wait." She got up off the bed and walked to the window and t-bone followed. Turmoil looked at the view of megakat city at nighttime and it was beautiful. Turmoil knew t-bone was behind her and asked him "t-bone if we succeed, how will you help me?" He answered "well, I'm going to need a new partner. My buddy is getting married after this is over." He placed a hand on her shoulder and said "another swat kat sounds like a new way to start off your new life and a new identity. However, a new look is the first thing you need to get yourself back. Oh, since were going to be honest I might as well tell you who I am. I'm chance furlong. I used to be with the enforcers myself, but commander feral made a mistake and he blamed us for to get of the hook. Me and my partner were kicked out of the enforcers and were forced to pay the damage to the enforcer building. We were driven to the city salvage yard and we decided to take matters into our hands. Then we built the turbokat and we called ourselves the swat kats. Turmoil was in awe after what t-bone just told her. He looked at her and asked: well, do you accept my offer and be the new swat kat?" She looked into his eyes and said "ok, but I'm going to need a uniform that fits me." T-bone said "no problem." Turmoil turned around and said "well we might wan to keep your buddy waiting. Let's get to work." T-bone followed her out the room.

Razor saw turmoil and t-bone walk out and t-bone looked at razor a happy face. Razor was curios and asked "hey t-bone what's with the happy face all of a sudden?" t-bone answered "razor, say hello to out new partner and swat kats sister. Oh turmoil, I forgot to ask you what you wanted for a name?" she looked back and said "you can call me storm or emerald. Which ever one you like t-bone. But I like emerald better." Razor was in disbelief after what t-bone said and passed out. T-bone smacked himself in the head and said "oh crud, here we go."

**TBC. Hope you liked this one. The next chapter is where they start to destroy the ship. And callie or ms. briggs has a new friend that she was not expecting. Don't worry about t-bone, callie will tell him everything. please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I guess making razor pass out was maybe a bad Idea. But at least I'm doing better than last time. Well anyway the ships destruction is coming into play. Oh, and how they wake up razor is too funny. Hahaha, ok let's get started. Rating may change to "m". This is part one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 7: Game on: part one.**

T-bone tried desperately to wake up his partner, but he was out cold. Turmoil got an idea and said "t-bone stop. I know how to wake him up, but it's gonna hurt." He looked at turmoil and said "please do whatever you have to do." She looked at razor and said "wake up, wake up, razor." Turmoil raised her hand and t-bone looked away and heard 8 slaps to the face. (slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,slap,SLAP,SLAP.) Razor woke up with an "oooooowwwwwww, wow, oh crap, yeouch. Oh man that hurt like hell. Anybody know what hit me?" Turmoil looked at him and said "that was me, partner." He saw turmoil and heard her call him partner. He remembered why and said "oh, now I remember. But did you have to hit me so hard." She shouted back "yes. Now enough with the crying, I need your help to destroy the ship." Razor asked how we don't have anything that can cause a strong enough explosion to disable the ship this size." T-bone remembered that he was carrying the black squares which had enough force of a ton of tnt. T-bone looked at razor and said "hey razor, I think I can solve your problem about bombs." T-bone reached into his pocket and pulled out 25 little black squares each looked strong and filled with explosive chemical. Razor looked at t-bone and said "are you sure this will work?" T-bone answered "yes, but we also need to stop the bullion from getting on the ship. We need to contact feral and tell him to stop the transfer. Got any ideas?" Turmoil said "I think I can help with that." She went to her dresser and pulled out a secure sat phone. She gave the phone to t-bone and said "This phone is a secure line to anywhere you call. My soldiers are not allowed to listen or track my communications." T-bone looked at the phone and said "let's hope this works." He dialed the number of feline feral and prayed she answered.

**Enforcer headquarters**

Felina feral was still in the infirmary after recovering from turmoil's vertigo beam. She heard a ringing sound and it was her phone. She picked it up and saw the number was unknown, but she answered it. "Hello?" T-bone immediately said "felina, don't hang up. Its t-bone, listen turmoil is defecting. She wants to surrender, so call the city treasury and stop the transfer of the gold." Felina could not believe what she was hearing. She wasn't sure and asked "how can I believe you if your working for her? After what she did to me, you think I can help you now?" T-bone sighed in defeat and said "ok felina you win. But she explained why she did this, she didn't mean to hurt anyone. I gave her a second chance to be free. Also, I gave her the opportunity to join us as a swat kat so I need you to keep this between us." When felina heard that she was mad as hell "you did what t-bone? And what about us I can be a better swat kat to." T-bone said "true, but I kind of have a crush on her and and you well." Felina stopped him there with "hold it t-bone. You can have her, but I don't mind sharing you with her." Felina said seductively "if she wants you I want you too." T-bone was in awe and trie d to make amends with felina. But he knew that there's not negotiating with her and said "ok felina, you win." She said "good, now I'll start on my end, let me know when you are ready to go." Felina said to herself "I want him too. I'm not gonna let her have all the fun."

**Turmoil's quarters**

T-bone smacked himself in the head and said "oh boy, First razor and now felina. Can this get any worse?" After he asked himself that question, the answer was yes. Turmoil faced t-bone and walked up to him and whispered in his ear "if your new girl thinks I'm going to give you up, she's wrong. I'd rather share the wealth instead of keeping you to myself." T-bone thought to himself "I hate myself right now." Turmoil said "all right enough talk. Let's get to work on the ship." Turmoil activated her computer and told the swat kats where to plant the bombs. "We'll plant the bombs on the weapons panel, the engine room and the comms room. The command center is where me and t-bone will download data and crash the system. With luck all of the crew will evacuate, but they won't get far. They will be easy picking for the enforcers." T-bone asked "what about the ship after we blow it can you destroy it?" she looked at him and said "don't worry, the ship will crash in the ocean after the engines fail." T-bone remembered that she mentioned her superior when he was captured. He looked at her and asked "Turmoil, who is your superior?" Turmoil looked at him and said "were going to meet her now. Let's go. Hey, razor. Plant the bombs while we buy you some time. Razor said "ok, whatever you need to make this work." With that razor left the room and headed for the engine room. T-bone followed turmoil to the command center and said "I don't think that this is a good idea. Won't she reject to you having me onboard?" Turmoil looked at t-bone and said "I'm just going to convince her to let you stay on my command. Hope fully that will buy your partner enough time to plan the bombs." Razor found the engine room and started planting the black triangles on strategic points on the power sources. Razor was able to finish step one, and now to step two. Razor thought to himself "well t-bone, I hope your right. Here goes nothing." While razor was busy, t-bone and turmoil were at the command center. T-bone and turmoil entered the comm. Center and faced the screen. T-bone prepared himself for the worst.

**TBC.**

**On the next chapter, t-bone meets turmoil's superior and razor finishes planting the bombs. I can't decide what to call turmoil's superior. It's going to be difficult, But I won't spoil the fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I've re-read my last chapter and I've made some mistakes that I will fix later. But until then, Game on, part two. T-bone and turmoil finally make contact with her superior. I've decided to call her (Empress of the female air force: Alena.) I don't know what all of you will say, but I won't disappoint you. For those of you who want to see this be m rated, I will remake the chapters in a separate, but same story. I don't know what to call it T-bone and Turmoil, Mature scenarios. Yes, I will make the chapters or moments M rated, not on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own swat kats.**

**Chapter 8: Game on, Part 2.**

The screen turned on and t-bone saw the face of a tan-furred kat. Her eyes were sapphire blue and her face was that of a child. But she was almost too young to be turmoil's commander. When the commander looked at turmoil, turmoil saluted and said "empress alena, commander turmoil reporting as ordered." Alena saluted to turmoil when her eyes caught sight of t-bone behind her. Alena looked back at turmoil and asked "turmoil, why have you contacted this early? Have taken over that city and its airspace?" Turmoil said "yes empress, the city is under our control and the first payment of bullion will be on the ship in 6 hours." Alena looked at t-bone and said "good. Now tell me why there is male on board your ship." Turmoil looked at t-bone then back at alena and said "empress, he has proven himself to be a worthy pilot. He has defeated my omega squadron with little difficulty that they couldn't best him. In short they were no match for him." Alena sighed in anger and said "guards, restrain him." But before they could execute their command, turmoil shouted "stand fast." Alena was shocked to hear what turmoil said. Alena said in anger "turmoil, how dare you disrespect me and defend our enemy." Turmoil looked at alena and said "Empress, what I'm saying is true. He has defeated the omega squadron; my best pilots looked like novice, beginners. I have footage that proves he is worthy to be my second in command. If you do not believe me you can see for yourself." Turmoil sent the footage and alena saw she was telling the truth. She saw the swat kats out maneuver their fighters with ease. Alena said "ok turmoil, I'll leave him to your command. However, I will keep an eye on you." T-bone looked at her and said "don't worry, empress, I'll be a good boy." She looked at him with doubt and looked at turmoil and said "turmoil, the next time you contact me, it better be with your bullion on board the ship." With that turmoil saluted and said "yes, empress." The screen went black and turmoil turned her attention to t-bone and signaled him to follow her. She looked at him and said "I'm going to see if your partner finished setting up the bombs. Go check on your friends to see if their ready." T-bone said "ok, but we have to think of a way to get you of the ship without the enforcers arresting you. After razor leaves I'm going to need another co-pilot." After saying that, t-bone walked back to turmoil's quarters and went to contact felina to prepare the attack.

**Command** **Center (Bridge)**

Razor finished setting the bombs on the main weapons panels and he got an idea to disable the ships comms. Before he could start he sensed that someone was behind him and hid from sight. Razor was watching to see who was there and saw it was turmoil looking for him. Turmoil asked "razor, are you here?" Razor got out of his hiding place as turmoil turned to see who it was. Razor said "turmoil, all the bombs are in place, How about you and t-bone?" Turmoil answered "he's getting started on his part. Let's get out of here before they find out." Before turmoil could leave razor stopped her and said "Turmoil, did t-bone ask you to join us? I mean, he's only just met you and you both haven't had a first date yet." Turmoil laughed a little and said "well razor, you're right. But I didn't ask him to, he just gave me a way out after I told him what happened to me in my life. Also that's not all that happened, before you were on the ship. Well, I kissed him when he cared for me. He just showed me that not all men are bad." Turmoil held back tears and wrapped her arms around herself. Razor felt bad for her and said "well turmoil, I'm glad to have you as a new member of the swat kats. But you're going to have to worry about what we go through. I'll tell you later let's get ready to bail." With that razor and turmoil walked out and headed for where t-bone was at.

**Turmoil's Private quarters**

T-bone was busy trying to reach felina for 10 minutes. When he finally got a call from her he said "hey felina, how are you on your end. We are ready up here, how about you?" Felina said "t-bone, I'm on my way. I couldn't tell uncle about turmoil joining you guys; instead I told I'm doing a rescue mission to help you. You should have heard him he was mad as hell. But I don't care what he thinks, just send me the signal. By the way you did tell turmoil that I'm having you first, right?" T-bone smacked himself in the head and said "yes felina, she knows about us. She took it well, but I'm worried that she will not trust me." Felina said over the phone "if I can trust you, she will too. Just introduce me to her." T-bone said "ok, now we will start the attack in 15 minutes, be ready by then." T-bone hung up the phone and prepared himself to destroy the ship. That's when razor and turmoil walked in and said "we are good to go, t-bone."

**TBC.**

**In the next chapter, fight begins and the swat kats and turmoil begin to destroy the ship. After the ship is destroyed callie explains to t-bone why it would not work between them. Whatever reviews you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: the fight starts, but t-bone, turmoil, and razor are going to have a problem. Someone on the ship has found out about the plan. The swat kats are short on time and turmoil has an enemy, her own past. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 9: Fight your way out, and face your past.**

**Turmoil's quarters**

T-bone looked at razor and said "razor, I'm going to need you to find the turbokat and get it ready to fly." Turmoil gave razor an access key and said "listen, they are going to find out about this. This key card will get you in without setting off any alarms." Razor took the key card and headed for the hangar. Turmoil looked at t-bone with a curious look and asked "t-bone, are you ok?" T-bone looked at her and said "turmoil, I need you to be honest. Do you know of anyone who could have been your rival?" turmoil said "not that I know of." T-bone said "well, let's not keep our friends waiting." He walked to turmoil and asked "ready to kick some ass?" Turmoil answered "what are we waiting for, let's do it."

**Ship's command center**

The pilots in the bridge were going about their usual business when they suddenly felt the ship turn. The x.o asked "what's happening? Why is the ship turning out to sea? I want status reports now." The soldier's were franticly searching for answers when on the ship's control panel turmoil and t-bone are changing the ship course. The x.o kept asking her troops what was happening when one of them said "ma'am, the ship is heading out to sea. We can't stop it, the ship's main controls are not responding." After turmoil pointed the ship out to sea she said "I hope they know how to swim." T-bone finished destroying the ship's weapons and defenses and said "ok turmoil, let's get out of here." As soon they were done, they left for the hangar bay.

**Ships hangar bay**

Razor was busy trying to get the turbokat ready for takeoff. When alarms went off, razor became nervous and said to himself "t-bone you better hurry up." T-bone and turmoil kept running through the ships hallways and the headed for the hangar bay when turmoil stopped to rest. T-bone quickly said "turmoil, we have to hurry. We can't stay here." T-bone saw her face had a dizzy look, and her breathing was getting very bad. Turmoil looked at t-bone and said "go on, I'll catch up." T-bone asked are you sure?" Turmoil said "yes, please go." "Ok, turmoil." T-bone ran to the hangar bay leaving turmoil to catch her breath. As soon as turmoil was ready, she got back on her feet and headed for the hangar bay, but was stooped short by a strong pull on her cape making her fall back on the floor. Turmoil coughed and looked at her captor. Her xo said "turmoil, how could you do this to us? After all we have accomplished, you throw it all away?" Turmoil fought with the xo and threw her to the wall. Turmoil kicked her in the face and said "I never wanted any of this, lieutenant. I just want my life back." Turmoil ran for the hangar, but was tackled to the ground by the officer. The lieutenant applied a choke hold to turmoil trying to make her pass out. Before she could succeed the lieutenant felt a pair of strong hands grab her and throw her against the wall knocking her out. Turmoil tried to look at her savior, it was t-bone. He looked at her and said thought you might need some help." Turmoil smiled and said "I guess I'm not as quick as I used to be." T-bone chuckled and picked up turmoil in his arms bridal style. He carried her and ran to the hangar bay. T-bone could tell the ship was going down in the ocean fast. Razor heard running footsteps as he looked at the doorway, but saw t-bone carrying turmoil in his arms. Razor asked "hey t-bone, you want me to fly?" T-bone answered "no, I'm' good." T-bone placed turmoil on his lap and fired up the engines. T-bone pointed the turbokat to airstrip and hit the throttle. The jet ran the airstrip and took to the skies. T-bone contacted felina and said "Felina, green light on the attack."

**Enforcer** **HQ**

Felina saw that turmoil's ship was acting erraticly. It changed course and headed for the ocean, but then her radio went off with t-bone saying "Felina, green light on the attack." Felina saw the swat kats jet take off into the air and head away from the fight. Hearing t-bone's voice were all the words she needed to hear and gave her squadron to take off and attack the ship. Felina picked up her oxygen mask and said "enforcers, all out attack. Destroy the enemy ship and send it to the ocean." The enforcers' squadron of fighter jets headed for the ship and fried from all sides. They could see parachutes coming out of the ship, but the ground forces would pick them up. Felina saw the turbokat joining the fight when t-bone said over her radio "feline, leave the rest to me." She replied "ok hotshot, its all yours. Enforcers return to base and assist ground forces."

**The turbokat (pilot's seat)**

Turmoil saw t-bone reach for the detonator for the bombs that were planted on the ship. T-bone put the turbokat into hover mode and looked into turmoil's eyes. He asked turmoil "well, are you ready to take your life back?" He handed her the remote, but his paw held by hers. Turmoil looked at t-bone in his eyes and said "we do this together." Turmoil and t-bone pressed the switch, but paid no attention to the explosions coming from the ship. T-bone and turmoil kissed passionately this time as if it was just the two of them. Turmoil looked at t-bone and said "let's go home." As for razor, well a new member has joined the gang. Razor called t-bone's name, but didn't answer. Razor turned on a spy cam he put in t-bone's control panel and what he saw made his jaw drop. Razor didn't say anything and switched the camera off. All he said was "good luck", as t-bone and turmoil kissed.

**Tbc. Please review whatever you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note**: **the firefight is over, but now t-bone and razor must explain to turmoil how they work in their lives. Callie confesses to t-bone why it wouldn't work between them, but he is not heartbroken. Now the hard part is to explain to feral what happened to turmoil. Now t-bone is going to have to deal two she-kats instead of one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats. **

**Chapter 10: it's over, time to rest.**

T-bone and turmoil broke the kiss and t-bone flew the turbokat to their hangar. Razor looked to see enforcer boats swamp the now destroyed ship. During the 15-minute flight back to the hangar turmoil fell asleep and razor took the time to talk to t-bone. Razor asked "hey buddy, did turmoil come up with a name?" T-bone said "I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait." T-bone saw the hangar door, reached into his pocket and pulled out the hangar key. He pressed the button and the tunnel door opened. Razor was wondering how t-bone could land the plane with one hand. But, t-bone touched down no problem. The screech and the rumble of the tires woke up turmoil slightly and saw they were in a tunnel. She saw light at the end indicating the end of the runway. Turmoil looked around and looked at t-bone. She asked "is this where you work?" T-bone looked back and answered "that's right." The canopy opened and they all got out of the plane. Turmoil was first followed by t-bone and razor. Razor took the chance to ask turmoil a personal question. Razor asked "Turmoil, do you think they are going to find out what happened to you? I mean, now that's you are with us commander feral will want you and us at the same time." Turmoil looked at him and said "let him do what he wants, I'm not worried." T-bone got on the phone to the deputy mayor's com device and said "Miss Briggs, don't tell commander feral, but turmoil is with us. I'll explain later." At the same time razor turned on the TV and saw the enforcers arresting the crew from the crashed ship. The reporter Ann Gora of katz eye news asked "Commander feral, have you found the commander on the ship turmoil?" Feral answered "no, But when we do capture turmoil along with the swat kats. We will put them all in prison for life." Ann asked "but why the swat kats they were captured by turmoil." T-bone and razor both had looks of confusion on their faces. When they heard commander feral explain why the swat kats were going to be arrested. Feral said "because I think the swat kats joined forces with turmoil. So far I have had it and I swear it to the people of megakat city." Razor turned off the TV and said "good thing the TV has an off switch." He looked at t-bone and said "hey buddy did you tell the deputy mayor were to meet us?" He looked at razor and said "not yet, but I will though." But t-bone said to himself "but what will she tell me about us?"

**Megakat city metal salvage yard (2 hours later) **

The swat kats were getting ready to meet with callie and they headed to the garage. While they waited for callie, t-bone took the time to explain to turmoil how they became the swat kats. After 20 minutes they saw callie entering the salvage yard and she parked her car next to the garage. Callie got out of the car and immediately hugged razor. Callie looked at t-bone expecting a sad face, but saw a smile. Callie was going to speak when raised and stopping her. T-bone said to callie "you don't have to explain everything, callie. I all ready know and I'm not upset about it." Callie was at loss for words, but she knew what t-bone was talking about. Callie said "razor, what happened to t-bone? All of the sudden he's changed?" Before callie could say anything razor interrupted by saying "Callie, t-bone knew about us since turmoil came here." Razor took this chance to introduce her to turmoil. "Callie, I want to introduce you to our newest member of the swat kats." Razor pointed at turmoil and callie felt her jaw drop. Turmoil looked at her and said "you can call me emerald." Callie looked at razor with confusion and asked "who is emerald replacing?" Razor didn't say anything as he looked at callie. When callie heard razor not say something, she knew who it was. Callie said "you, razor." Razor again didn't say anything and just nodded his head. T-bone said "let's all go inside and cool off." They all head in the garage and closed the doors.

**(11:00p.m) salvage yard garage**

Callie didn't stay very long because feral would be wondering where she was. After changing in their work clothes, t-bone gave turmoil his bedroom and he would take the couch. Turmoil entered t-bone's room and saw he has a taste for fighter planes. His room was well tidy and well cleaned, that she decided to return the favor of saving her life. T-bone dropped on the couch tired and worn out. 2 hours passed by and t-bone was woken up by the sounds of turmoil's moaning. T-bone went to his room to see what was happening and opened the bedroom door. He saw turmoil having a nightmare, she was sweating and was about to scream. T-bone sat next to her and lightly woke her from her nightmare. When t-bone saw her beautiful eyes make contact with his, she began to calm down. Turmoil embraced t-bone while holding back tears from nightmarish past. T-bone could feel her pain as she was shivering. He held turmoil and said "don't worry turmoil, you are free now. Tomorrow we'll go to feral and find out what happened to this guy." T-bone promised her freedom and she got it. Now t-bone is going to need commander feral to help him. This time commander feral will have no choice, but to be quiet and listen.

**TBC.**

**Please write whatever you like. In the next chapter turmoil confronts feral with the help of t-bone. But feral won't like what he sees. I'll explain why in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: well, in the next chapter t-bone goes to see commander feral and takes turmoil with him. However, t-bone tells feral that he can't arrest them both. Also, t-bone tells feral that he needs info on the kat that assaulted turmoil. But feral wants a deal from him. What deal is you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats. **

**Chapter 11: Turmoil or the swat kats, pick one. **

T-bone felt morning sun hit him as he was sleeping next to turmoil. Turmoil slept on t-bone chest listening to his heartbeats. Turmoil woke up first and stretched herself while t-bone just stirred in his sleep. Turmoil walked down stairs to get a drink of water, while t-bone got up to take a shower. He was glad that today was Sunday; otherwise he would get very cranky. After taking off his clothes he turned on the water and stepped in. Feeling the warm water hit his fur; t-bone just relaxed and then grabbed the soap. He started to scrub himself and started to think about how to talk to commander feral. Turmoil looked around the place and saw a photo album about t-bone and razor. She opened it and saw t-bone and razor in enforcer uniforms. Turmoil was in deep thought as she looked through the album. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw razor in his work clothes. When she saw him she was about to speak, but razor stopped her and said "call me Jake, razor is my swat Kat name ok." Jake walked to turmoil and started to explain everything. All that Jake said was "if chance trusts you, I can to." Razor to a seat and explained everything.

T-bone was done taking his shower and dried himself off. He decided to get dressed in his work clothes and make some breakfast. Chance walked out of his room and heard Jake talking with someone. He quietly walked down the stairs and saw Jake talking with turmoil about how they became the swat kats. Chance pretended not to notice and headed for the kitchen. There wasn't much for breakfast, but cereal and milk. Chance could still hear Jake talking with turmoil and decided to stay in the kitchen. Chance took the time to think about how to ask feral for his help. Instead, he picked up the phone and dialed feral's private number. Chance said to himself "well, here goes nothing."

**Enforcer HQ**

Commander feral was still mad that he couldn't get turmoil or the swat kats at the same time. After saying those comments about the swat kats, feral got some nasty comments from the kats of megakat city. All that came to a halt when his phone rang, he picked up and said "this is feral, who am I speaking with?" All chance said was "t-bone". Before feral could start a trace t-bone said "if you are going to trace this call, don't bother. I'm coming to you we need to talk." Feral was trying to stall for time by saying "ok, but talk about what?" Feral looked at the computer screen and it said 30sec to locate. All that chance said was "you'll see." And chance hung up, waited and called again. Feral picked up and said "you said you wanted to talk, so talk." T-bone said "enforcer rooftop 12:00am, unless you think I'm too stupid to think you are going to double cross me. One more thing, come alone this is personal." T-bone hung up again. Feral let out a growl when the computer failed to trace the call. What feral didn't know is that feline was also listening in on the call. She walked to her office and said "don't worry hotshot. If uncle want to take you down, he'll have to go through me first." Feline carefully went to work to save her lover. When she looked at the clock, she said to herself "better hurry."

**Megakat city salvage yard **

(Garage)

After talking with feral he went to tell Jake what he has done. When chance walked to the living room Jake was gone, but turmoil was in tears. Chance walked to her with deep concern and asked "turmoil, are you ok? What happened?" She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. Chance I heard everything over the phone. Please don't do this, not for me. You saved my life I'm free now. I don't want to see that monster again, please." Chance felt like crying himself for not telling her, but it was the only way she could be free. Chance released her lightly and said "turmoil, he caused you all this pain and suffering and you don't want to make him pay. I need you to get your life back." She looked at him with teary eyes and asked "how are you going to do that?" Chance said "I contacted feral and he might or might not listen to me, but it's the only chance." Turmoil chuckled when t-bone said that. Just then a thought came to turmoil's head and said "well, if we're going to talk to him we need a back door, just in case he lies to us. What about that felina kat, if she is serious about protecting you, she can help both of us." Chance looked at her and said "if I know felina she's already fixing a plan to get us out if things go south." Turmoil was amazed that felina still loves t-bone even after they kissed on the ship. Chance almost forgot and remembered "oh one more thing, even though we are together felina is willing to play nice and share." Turmoil knew what he was talking about and with that t-bone said "well, better get started on you swat kat costume." Turmoil walked away leaving chance to think to himself "felina, you are a life saver and if this works I'm not giving you up without a fight." Chance went to the garage and got to work.

**TBC.**

**Please review what ever you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: well, looks like turmoil "or should I say emerald" is going to face commander feral. But felina won't let feral arrest them both. This next chapter chance decides to teach emerald (turmoil) the basic of being a swat kat. Later, chance will teach her how to fly the turbokat. What does felina have to surprise her hot shot? Is commander feral going to arrest both t-bone and turmoil?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 12: betrayal or agreement.**

After fishing the usual crap with burke and Murray, Chance and Jake closed shop for the day. Chance looked at Jake and said "Jake, there's something you need to know, sure-shot." Jake saw the look on his buddy's eyes and said "I'm sorry buddy this isn't my fight. Chance, I know why you are taking her to see that monster. But understand me when I say please don't. You saved her, now protect her." Chance knew what razor was talking about and said "Jake, this kat needs to pay for what he did to her. He tried to rape her when she was still a combat pilot. How is she going to be free of her nightmares or fear of going to prison?" Jake now understood why chance was doing this. Jake looked away from him and said "you do this and she will be scarred for life. She doesn't have to see him because he's dead." Chance was shocked to hear Jake say those words. What chance didn't know was that Jake planted a tracking device which was also an audio transmitter. Chance looked at Jake and asked "how did he die?" Jake walked to his laptop and searched the internet and showed chance the page. Chance's eyes went wide with even more shock to see the picture of the accident with the words "discharged pilot dies in car accident". Chance kept reading and soon learned as to how and why he died. After 15 minutes chance closed the laptop and walked back to Jake and said "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't know. But what can I do to keep feral from going after her?" Jake knew that chance cared for emerald, but now feral is going to do whatever it takes to catch them both. Jake asked him "what are you going to do now about your rendezvous with feral?" Chance looked at him and said "well, I've got an ace up my sleeve since I know he won't listen to me." Chance looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 hours to midnight and said "time to get ready."

**Enforcer HQ: Felina's Private quarters.**

Felina was almost done trying to find a way to save t-bone when her phone rang. She went to answer it "hello". The voice she heard was too familiar "hey felina, its t-bone." Felina said "hey hotshot, I take it you need my help against uncle and to protect your new partner." Chance was stunned but said "yes, I do need your help. I told feral to meet me at the rooftop of enforcer HQ. But I know that he's going to double cross me. Felina said "don't worry hotshot, uncle doesn't know everything. What I do know is that he won't talk with you at enforcer hq. He's going to want to find a good place where you have no way out. I saw his plans after he finished talking to his men, and the best place for that was the old tuna factory that's up for construction." Chance knew that the tuna factory had an old fire escape that was finished, but feral would not even think about it. Chance said "felina, I'm going to need a pilot for the turbokat because razor is leaving the swat kats. Razor is getting married." Felina was happy but still serious about flying the swat kats plane. She saw the clock it was half hour to midnight and said "better get ready hotshot, you only got 30 more minutes." With that felina hanged up the phone, grabbed her gear and headed for the tuna factory.

**Megakat city salvage yard**

Chance hanged up the phone, grabbed his gear and headed for the tuna factory. Chance went to see emerald that was helping Jake fix a customer's car. Emerald saw chance enter the garage and she saw the look on his face. She went up to him and asked "chance, are you all right?" All chance said was "I do not think you need to see the guy who ruined your life." Emerald was confused as to chance sudden change of mind. He said "the kat that did this to you was killed in a car accident a few years ago. I'm sorry I didn't even think before I acted." Chance saw her face change with a smile. She walked up to him and embraced him. Chance looked at Jake and said "Jake, I'm going to need your help one more time." Jake knew what chance was talking about and said "ok chance, you need a backup plan to help felina." Chance and Jake changed into their swat kat uniforms, but emerald didn't have one. Good think about Jake is that he always thinks ahead. Jake walked over to his locker and pulled out a special swat kat uniform for her. Jake looked at her and said "go ahead, put it on." Emerald went to the changing room and put on the uniform. A few minutes later she came out looking similar to Callie. The flight suit fit perfectly and was very comfortable. She looked at razor and said "I don't know how you do this, but thank you." They all boarded the turbokat and headed for the tuna factory.

**Abandoned tuna factory**

Feral was getting mad that he thought the swat kats were a no show, until he heard a jet heading his way. He saw the turbokat approaching and gave his men the signal to get ready. Luckily t-bone and razor knew where they were hiding, and they put their plan in motion.

**TBC.**

**Please review whatever you think.**

**The next chapter takes place at the abandoned tuna factory. Where the episode of the alliance ended the first season. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: well, it looks like the swat kats are meeting up with feral. Don't worry; the swat kats won't get busted. Felina is one of guards and she will help them get out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 13: one more card to play, an ace.**

**Abandoned tuna factory **

Feral saw the swat kats looking for a landing site, when feral popped flares. Feral threw the flares and lit an open area with plenty of landing space. T-bone saw the landing site and landed the turbokat. When they got out of the turbokat, Feral saw that there were three swat kats. Feral didn't think that the 3rd swat kat would be a problem. The swat kats approached feral and t-bone was the one to speak to him. "Commander, meet emerald." T-bone pointed at turmoil and said "she our new member of the swat kats. So I take it you didn't get turmoil, huh commander?" Feral held back a growl and said "you swat kats have caused nothing but trouble to this city. You are lucky I've got some common sense or you'd both have been in jail by now. So what's this all about?" T-bone said "We've caught turmoil and we're keeping here with us. So what I propose is you let her go, and we won't interfere in your arrests anymore. In short if it doesn't concern us, you won't see us." Feral decided to play along and said "do you really think I'm going to just let her walk after what she has done to megakat city. I'm surprised enough that all the bullion she took was returned to the city treasury. What makes you think that I'm just going to let her walk away with you?" Before feral could say anything else t-bone said "feral, you and I both know that when it came to us, you tried to pin everything on us. You used the media the press, you even went to pumadyme to build a tank that we could barely scratch. We had short out the tank with a million volts just to shut it down. Now you want to reconsider negotiating with us, because this is a onetime offer." Feral knew they were telling the truth and he might use this to let their guard down. So he decided to play along and said "ok, swat kats. Say I do agree, what guarantee do I have that you won't interfere in police business. What can you offer me that can change my mind?" Feral looked around and saw that his me were moving to their positions. T-bone said "the owner of the organization turmoil was working for, their names, illegal weapons and funding. Think about this feral, the enforcers will make the biggest bust in history and shut down the organization that started this. No doubt you will be the genius behind the operation." T-bone pulled out a hard drive and a brown package and said "no bs feral, do you want this or not?" Feral saw what the swat kat had in his hands and saw his men give the all set signal. Feral said "ok swat kat." Feral put his hands up and walked forward. Feral reached for the items and said "why should I just go for the organization when I can take you down as well, now." Before t-bone could react, lights turned on everywhere. Doors were knocked down rooftops were covered with snipers and police units were surrounding the turbokat and them. All three swat kats were back to back as they saw what happened. Razor was shocked to see this and he was the best when it came to situations like this, but no today. T-bone was raged and said "feral, what is this?" Feral laughed and said "I'd never make a deal with you swat kats. Now here is the new deal." Feral took the usb hard drive and the brown package and said "the new deal is that you both surrender, take of your helmets and masks, allow my men to arrest you. You will also, surrender the turbokat the enforcers and go to prison without trail, for life. Oh, and confess to your so called helping the people of megakat city." Razor took the time to tell turmoil about the turbokat's remote control flight or auto pilot. T-bone saw that the enforcers were trying to open the cockpit of the turbokat, but to no avail. The first sergeant said "commander, this thing seal tight. We can't open it." Before they enforcers said anything felina shouted "swat kats, hit the deck." The swat kats hit the ground and flash bangs with concussion grenades went off all around. Good thing felina knew about his with some help from t-bone. Felina rode in on the swat kats thunder truck. As the enforcers held their heads in pain this gave her time to help the swat kats. Razor saw the enforcers on the turbokat fall off, but they weren't in severe pain. Felina appeared form the thunder truck and said "get on emerald; you two go get your jet in the air." T-bone said "ok felina, I'll see you later." T-bone and razor ran to the turbokat.

Felina drove the thunder truck around to the bridge and said "so you were turmoil, right?" Emerald said "Yes, and you must be felina. T-bone's told me all about you and don't worry I'll share him with you when this is over." Felina said "well, we're going to have to cover the swat kats until they can take off. Can you man the laser turret?" Emerald said "ok, just tell me where to shoot." Emerald made her way to the turret and saw the enforcer choppers surrounding the area. As emerald got in the turret, she picked up the radio and said "felina, we've got a huge problem. Enforcer helicopters are everywhere and they are armed." Felina looked around and said "not good." Emerald suddenly had an idea and said "felina, we're going to create a fire cage." All felina said was "fire cage? I hope she knows hwat she's talking about."

**TBC.**

**Please review whatever you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Well, commander feral lied. But the swat kats aren't backing down from this. The organization that turmoil worked with is the new target for the swat kats. In this chapter, razor gets married and goes on his honeymoon. But for t-bone and emerald, it's their first time out together and their first mission. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 14: A night out in megakat city. **

**Abandoned tuna factory**

T-bone and razor were heading for the turbokat and started the engines. They fasten their seat belts and took off. When they were high enough, they saw enforcer helicopters surrounding them. T-bone asked "Razor, any bright ideas?" Razor said "just one, but it's going to be tricky. Give me an orbit for 10 seconds." T-bone turned the plane left and razor deployed the smokescreen. The smoke dropped and covered the tuna factory. Razor quickly contacted Emerald and said "emerald, shoot into the smoke. The enforcers won't tell whose firing so they will need to wait for the smoke to clear." Down in the thunder truck emerald said "but won't the enforcers shoot back at the smoke?" Razor said "no, they can't risk hitting one of their own, so they have to wait." Emerald aimed the laser turret in the smoke and opened fire. Flashes of light were shot into the smoke and emerald was hoping not to hit anyone.

Inside the smoke the enforcers saw laser fire in all directions. The pilot picked up the radio and said "commander, we have visual on enemy fire and it's everywhere." Feral was still recovering from the effects of the flash bangs and concussion grenades. Feral looked around, barely able to see through the smoke. Feral could see the laser fire, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. Feral picked up his radio and said "all air units, return fire, but in bursts. Don't shoot one of our own." The enforcer choppers aimed their guns in the air and began firing. Outside the smoke, the swat kats were heading for the bridge as the enforcers were blinded. The swat kats could see streams of laser fires coming from the smoke. Luckly none of the enforcers were hit. The feline and emerald drove onto the bridge and were home free as they got past the other end of the bridge. Back at the tuna factory the smoke cleared and feral could see there were no signs of the swat kats anywhere. Feral was furious and said "felina, if I ever see you again I will put you away for life."

**Metal salvage yard **

Felina and emerald arrived at the salvage yard through a secret tunnel. As the swat kats flew in from the air, t-bone landed the turbokat and guided it to the hangar. T-bone picked up the radio and said "everyone meet in the hangar bay." Felina looked at emerald and said "where's that at?" emerald said "don't worry, I'll take you there." Emerald told felina where to go and ended up at the back of the garage. Then emerald pressed a button and the platform descended to the secret hangar. Felina and emerald looked to see the turbokat parked at the launch pad. T-bone and razor looked back to see the thunder truck coming down, with emerald and felina. T-bone and razor got off the turbokat and walked to the mess hall. Feline and turmoil did the same and followed them. Razor turned on the tv to see kats eye news and what he saw and heard was enough to make him act like t-bone. While razor was listening to the news, t-bone was with felina and emerald.

T-bone was upset that feral double crossed them, but he had an idea. T-bone looked at felina and emerald and said "so much for getting feral to help us, now we have to fight by ourselves." Felina said "well, what can we do now; we have my uncle after you guys and now me. All I'm doing is returning the favor." T-bone sat down in a chair when he heard someone scream and crash something heavy. Everyone looked back to see razor coming out mad as hell. Razor looked at t-bone and said "now I know what it feels like to lose your cool t-bone." T-bone said "well looks like we're going to have to call it a night and take some time off. Until then, I suggest everyone takes a vacation, razor, I owe you everything." Razor looked at him and said "no t-bone, I owe you my life." Felina was thinking and said "I have an idea. Since we're going on vacation why not go to the beach." Razor said "you guys go on. I need to spend some time with my fiancée." With that razor went to the locker room and began to change. T-bone looked at felina and said "well, if we're going to the beach, we can't have feral following us. Felina, do you know any place where we can go?" Felina said "just one, my uncle doesn't know where it is. It's my grandmother's private beach, she was well known for her cooking. Anyway people visit the beach and she even owns the hotel." T-bone said "well sounds like my kind of place to get away from feral. So felina, how soon can we leave?" felina said "3 days if you want. Oh emerald, you and t-bone will be spending the day with me. Just so the both of you get acquainted with the hotel." Emerald said "felina, don't you think that's a little too much." All felina said was "honey, you are going to get the best spa day of your life. By the way t-bone, or should I say chance I won't leave you out either." Emerald heard feline say that last sentence with some lust. But she looked at felina and said "felina, if we're going in 3 days, I think I need some new clothes. Everything was blown up in the ship." Felina said "don't worry chance and I have got it covered. We are going shopping tomorrow and chance I don't want to hear any excuses because you are going too." All chance said was "ok, great."

**TBC.**

**Well, looks like everyone is getting R and R. Sorry I'm updating my story slowly. But the story is getting finished soon. **

**Please review whatever you like. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: well, looks like its vacation time for everyone. Oh as for feral, he won't be bothering anyone. I'll explain later in this chapter. Also an old enemy will make a surprise return. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 15: Time for vacation. **

**MegaKat city airport**

Chance and emerald were waiting for felina who was still late. Luckily their flight was late too, which gave felina a perfect excuse. Chance and emerald were having lunch in a nearby restaurant, when the television got their attention. They saw commander feral and ann gora from kats eye news talking about the events at the tuna factory. Ann started by saying "The events that occurred at the abandoned tuna factory are still under investigation. We spoke to commander feral and he had this to say "the swat kats are officially fugitives. I am asking the mayor of MegaKat city for permission for a city wide man hunt and air patrol containment of any signs of the swat kats. Also, I will get the enforcer air force to assist in the kill or capture of the swat kats." Chance and emerald were stunned to hear feral declaring the swat kats fugitives. Ann asked "commander feral, the swat kats have saved this city time and time again. Why go this far to arrest them?" Feral looked at her and said "apparently, the swat kats have told me that the villainess known as turmoil survived the crash. The swat kats are helping her with another attempt to another crime. That is called aid and abetting and known fugitive. As for the swat kats, I will tell them this: you swat kats have 3 days to surrender yourselves and turmoil. If you don't I will find you and make sure you get life in prison. Your plane will be destroyed, and this city will know who you really are. You call yourselves heroes, but you are the ones who created the criminals of megakat city. Oh, and you have also committed the kidnapping of felina feral. Don't think that lt. feral will vouch for your innocence." Chance and emerald were shock to hear feral sound furious. Chance said "looks like feral just won't leave us alone. Let's get going and see if felina is here." They paid for their food and headed for the gate. Felina was waiting at the gate after hearing what her uncle said. Good thing she was able to change the way she looked. Luckily no one noticed as she saw chance and emerald walking in her direction. Felina got up and said "well, we might have to take it easy on this R and R. Uncle has clearly lost it." They boarded the plane with emerald on the window seat and feline on the other. T-bone was sitting in the middle and said to himself "what did I do to deserve this." They fell asleep as soon as the plane took off.

**Classified location: empress alena's hq**

Alena could not believe that turmoil would betray her like this. As she watched the news report she learned that turmoil was still alive. Alena saw that commander feral was serious and thought to herself "I think I have my plan for payback, turmoil. As for your new friend felina, sadly she won't be around to see this." Alena picked up the phone and contacted commander feral.

**Enforcer hq **

After a horrible week of failure attempts to arrest the swat kats, feral had enough. Before get up his phone rang. He picked it up and said "enforcer HQ commander feral speaking" the voice he heard next would leave him in disbelief. Alena said "I suppose that you hate the swat kats for what they've done to you." Feral replied "and to am I talking to." Alena said "well now, I just happen to be the she kat that who knows where turmoil and the swat kats are right now." Feral replied "I think for your safety, it's best you give me that information before-" before feral could finish he was interrupted. Alena said "do you really think that I will just give you what you want for free, no." Feral was at his boiling point and said "ok, name your terms." Alena said "relax commander, all I want is turmoil so I can kill her myself." Feral said "how about you give me what I want and I won't arrest you for life." Alena replied "well, no. you are going to do what I tell you, if don't want your niece to get hurt badly. Because I know where she is at." Feral's eyes went wide as he heard her talk about his niece. Feral knew he would do anything to keep her safe, but now the she would be safe with the swat kats. Feral said "you even touch my niece and I will let turmoil kill you herself." Alena said "ok, I'll give you some time to think this over, bye." The line went dead as feral slammed the phone on the hook. Feral couldn't believe that after saying those things about the swat kats, he was going to need their help to protect his niece. All feral could think is to hope that felina would at least hear him. So feral picked up his cell and dialed felina's number and said "felina, please listen."

**Location Private Island **

Chance, emerald and felina were getting off the plane to felina's car. Chance was in the back, emerald in the passenger seat and felina was driving. Chance was in awe after being away from megakat city. The island was beautiful; it was a city within a city. Felina drove to her grandmother's house near the beach. As soon as they got there, they got out and saw the house was amazing. You can see the beach the beach through the dining room glass. There was a yacht, a pool, a Jacuzzi, and a 2 floor bedroom with showers. Felina asked "well, what do you guys think?" Chance and emerald were speechless. Chance looked at felina and said "wow, this incredible." They went back to the car to get the rest of their bags when felina's phone rang. She looked to see it was her uncle.

**TBC.**

**Please review whatever you think.**

**In the next chapter feral has a change of mind, but it will cost him a lot. Hard drive will make an appearance. Don't worry, I won't kill felina, but she will okay.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: if you are wondering if felina's is going to be ok, then yes. In the next chapters she will be in the hospital. But she will fight again, in this chapter, feral talks with felina and chance about making a deal. For those who thought there was a luv triangle, well you're half right. I'll explain in the chapter. Oh, hardrive will make an appearance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the swat kats.**

**Chapter 16: a shocking message.**

**Private beach house in Jamaica**

Chance and emerald were unpacking their suit cases, when felina's phone rang. She looked at the caller id to see that it was her uncle. Without hesitation, she picked up the phone and said "uncle, you've got guts calling me out here. What do you want?". Feral knew she was mad and said "felina, I've been contacted by turmoil's so called boss. She knows where you are and she wants turmoil. If I don't hand her over, she said she will come after you." Felina heard feral's voice over the phone and can tell he was serious. Felina asked "well uncle, now what are you gonna do?" Feral answered "well what can I do? I have no choice, but to ask you to stay with the swat kats." Felina said "actually uncle, its swat kat. His partner is gone, so don't ask. Until then uncle, let the swat kat take the heat off you." All feral said was "ok." Before felina hung up the phone she said "uncle, after this is over I want you to let the swat kat and emerald go." Feral said "I can't do that felina. After this is over, I want you to turn them in. A lot of innocent people are hurt because of them and I don't plan on letting them hurt anyone else." Felina was mad this time and said "uncle, if you want them both, you will have to take me also. I'm not going to let you hurt them, I don't care if my life is in danger." Feral smashed his fist on the desk and said "felina, I've had enough of this." Before feral could continue, felina hung up the phone and tossed it in the pool. All she said was "sorry uncle, but he saved my life many times and I owe him a favor."

Chance and emerald were busy unpacking their bags, when chance got an uneasy feeling about today. He looked to see felina heading to her room angry. He put down his duffel bag and went to see what was wrong. Emerald looked at him and knew that this was personal, so she said nothing. Chance knocked on the door to felina's room and said "felina, are you ok?" All he heard was sniffling, and could tell she was crying. He entered the room and saw felina on the bed with her face buried in her pillow. Chance walked to her bed and sat next to her and said "something's wrong with feral, felina." Felina turned and saw chance looking at her face. Felina didn't say anything instead she hugged him and cried again. Felina knew that she and chance could not be together, but she could watch over him. Chance asked her "felina, tell me everything that feral said over the phone." Felina calmed down long enough to regain her composure and told him everything. But chance had left the door slightly open. Emerald could hear everything felina said. Emerald felt like crying herself, but she didn't. As for chance he was mad himself, but calmed down. Chance said "well, after thinking about it. I don't mind you keeping an eye on me." Felina smiled and said "chance, uncle said that emerald's boss called him. She told him she would hurt me if we didn't give her turmoil." Chance knew she was telling the truth and became worried. Chance held her face in his hands and said "if that crazy she-Kat even thinks about hurting you felina. I promise you I will make her pay with her life. I will not let anyone come after you. You're my friend and I care for you, ok." Emerald heard everything to think that her uncle would do such a thing. But she knew chance would not let that happen. The last thing chance said was "we came here to get away from our problems and we can't enjoy the time we have if we're afraid." He stood up and said "well, let's not stay here any longer and go for a swim." Felina unpacked her swimsuit and said "I'm way ahead of you, slowpoke." She ran for the bathroom, but heard chance say "not if I can help it." Chance went back to his room to change, when emerald went to the bathroom to change into her swimsuit. Chance got his swim trunks and went to the door only to find it locked. He knocked and said "hello." When emerald opened the door, chance's eyes went wide. All he said was "whoa." Emerald said "chance, you're drooling"

**Secret location**

Hardrive was sitting in a room surrounded by guards. He looked around and said "who is responsible for getting me out of prison?" His question was answered when alena appeared and sat across from him. Alena looked at him and said "do you know who I am?" hardrive said "not a damn clue." Alena pulled out a folder and said "well, I do know that you want revenge for what the swat kats did to you." Hardrive said "you think you can help me by just breaking me out?" alena said "well, not just that, I can give the opportunity to get even with lieutenant feral, personally." Hardrive said "ok, I'm listening so far." Sadly felina will not sleep well tonight. Alena opened a file and said "I also want you to send a message for the swat kats. Tell them if they don't surrender turmoil megakat city will pay the price."

**TBC.**

**Well, like I said hardrive will make an appearance. Also, I said that felina won't get killed. Sorry I've been late on this chapter. I just love the holidays. Don't you people?**

**Please review whatever you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I've taken some time off to rethink about how to correct my mistakes. I will try to make this chapter well written. In this chapter chance and emerald and felina go to the beach. When hardrive prepares to arrives in Jamaica he begins his search to find them. **

**Chapter 17: Disaster looms in paradise. **

**Secret location**

Hardrive was sitting by the hotel window near the phone. When alena let him go she told him "wait for my call at this location." The car came to a stop and hardrive got out. He looked at the paper and saw the address. It read: 1200 Crawford motel, hotel room 13. **(I made it up, ok.)** Hardrive waited 2 hours when the phone rang. He answered "I'm assuming this is the she-Kat who busted me out of prison." The caller said "you guessed right, and not only that. I am going to give you the opportunity of a lifetime." All he said was "ok' what's the plan?" The caller started to explain.

**Private beach house (Jamaica)**

Chance, felina, and emerald are enjoying the beach while chance is cooking at the grill. He looked around to see that being on this vacation was the best choice he ever made. The palm trees, the plants almost made this a jungle. While chance was at the grill, while the ladies were taking a break. Felina and emerald sat down under the umbrella. Felina looked at her and saw a look of fear in her face. Felina asked "are you ok? You've been feeling a bit down and we've just got here." Emerald looked at her and said "I'm sorry felina. It's just that since I defected I can't help the feeling that something is wrong. I know alena will try to find me and get revenge for what I did." Felina said "so you're worried about chance getting in danger. I don't blame you for any of this." Felina looked at chance on the grill. He was he was having a good time, and could see something good on the grill. Felina said "well, I know chance is not afraid to fight for someone else. Don't worry about him. He knows how to fight." Emerald said "I don't know if he can handle it." Felina put down her drink and said "listen to me emerald. Chance is the best Kat I've ever met. I would die to protect him." Emerald looked at felina and could tell she was serious. Felina looked at him from the beach. She thought to herself "though this time, he's without razor."

**Crawford motel**

Hardrive was busy going over the files, and where to strike. Luckily, hardrive was never good at keeping a deal. When he gets his money, it was every man for himself. Hardrive open his computer and scrolled through the pictures. When he saw the swat kats picture, he was furious. He also saw two more of Lt. felina, and the one called turmoil. Hardrive was about to finish, when the phone rang. He said "hello." The caller answered "well, have you thought about my offer? Hardrive answered "I accept the offer. However, I'm going to need some compensation. Also, I want nothing to do with whatever happens to felina." Alena said "go to the computer." Hardrive walked to the side table. He said "ok." Alena said "you'll receive a file and you are to execute your mission in 3 days." Then the line went dead. Hardrive activated the laptop and scrolled through the files. Now he knew the location and rested for the night.

**Private beach house (I based this location on COD map called getaway.) **

After spending hours on the beach, felina and emerald headed for the patio. They were expecting chance to be at the grill. Instead, they saw a table set with plates, wines and glasses. In the middle of it was roasted chicken with sides. It also had garlic bread, pasta, milk and small buns of regular bread. For desert he made his favorite ice cream pecan and peanut butter. The ladies looked for chance and saw him talking on the phone. Felina looked at emerald and said "want to eavesdrop on him?" emerald said "first time for everything." Felina and emerald were in the kitchen listening to chance's conversation. Chance said "Jake, you crazy pussycat. You've only been engaged for 2 years and you finally proposed." Felina and emerald were shocked to hear him. "So, when's the big day going to be? Aw, come on Jake. We've been friends for a long time and you won't tell me. Ok, ok. You win I'll wait, but don't hold out on me. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Chance handed up the phone. Then his ears perked back and he sensed two Kats eavesdropping on him. Chance walked into the kitchen as if no one heard him. Felina and emerald rushed back to the patio and waited. Chance walked out to the patio with a smile on his face. He saw felina and emerald talking as if nothing happened. He picked up his plate and walked to the table and said "well ladies, are you enjoying your vacation?" felina was eating, so she couldn't say anything. Emerald was looking at what champagne to drink. Chance sighed and walked to his seat. He pulled the seat back and sat down. Chance said "so, since you both know about my buddy's engagement. How long were you two listening from behind the bush?" Felina almost choked on her food, as emerald almost dropped the bottle. Chance said "I already knew you were hiding."

**Crawford hotel 11.00a.m**

Hardrive packed his bags and equipment he received from his secret place. The last thing he did was turn on the T.V. He heard the weather she- Kat say: **to all you Kats thinking about vacation time you better hurry. We have a severe thunderstorm heading Jamaica and the virgin island. We've learned that it will make landfall in 2 days." ** Hardrive knew the storm would be a problem and wasted no time.

**Well folks. I don't know what you think about this one. But, you can say what you think. Tips and opinions are accepted. **

**Please review and let me know if I did better or worse. **


End file.
